


I Dare You

by bideanie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dare, Fluff, M/M, News Anchor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bideanie/pseuds/bideanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>  Is it too much to give you another prompt? Like, Cas getting dared by half-sister Charlie to kiss the newsanchor who is doing a live broadcast on the street they’re walking on. He accepts, bc she promises to get him this really expensive anthology on the nature of bees. What he doesn’t expect is Dean to be so enthusiastic in returning his impromptu kiss.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

They had been playing a low-key game of truth or dare all day as they walked through the streets of the town they lived in, window shopping and trying weird drinks from the hippy coffee shop on 22nd street. The game had been slowly escalating all afternoon, until all of Castiel’s siblings apart from Gabriel and Charlie, self-proclaimed dare champions, trickled away to do their own thing.  

Castiel knew he shouldn’t have dared Charlie to go and ask out the cute girl behind the register at Lush, because now he knew that Charlie was going to give him an even bigger dare on her next go, which usually meant bad things. Castiel can’t even refuse to do the dare, because a, he’ll have to do the forfeit task, and b, he’ll be ribbed by Gabriel and Charlie for probably the next month.

No one is allowed to turn down a dare in the Novak family. Even when they’re dared things like run around the neighbourhood in a my little pony costume and acting like a brony, or posting a pole dancing video online; both of which Gabriel had done.

“I did it!” Charlie exclaims as she runs out of Lush. “I got her number!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, shoving Cas’ shoulder. “Cas, I told you asking out a cute girl was a terrible dare. She’s been crushing on that chick for months.”

Castiel shrugs. “Maybe I’m just a better brother than you are, Gabriel.”

Charlie shoves between the brothers and loops her arms in theirs, and they begin to walk down the street once again. Charlie has a mischievous smirk on her face, and Cas just knows that he’s going to be doing the worst of the day. Like pretending to get run over by a car, or standing on top of a table and doing the Macarena.

They’re just rounding the corner onto the next block when Charlie lets out a happy gasp, grabbing tightly on Cas’ arm. “Cas, I have the perfect dare for you.” She grins, looking excited.

Cas groans, pulling away from her. He wonders what the chances are of running away right now without one of them catching up to him. Probably not very high, seeing as Charlie and Gabriel both love to see him squirm. They’d probably end up giving him a  _worse_ dare if he tried to get away.

“What is it, Lee?” Gabriel asks, shielding his eyes and looking around. He spots something, and turns to Charlie with a grin. “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

Charlie smirks, before throwing an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “Bluebird, you know the channel three news right?”

Cas frowns. What did the channel three news have to do with dares?

“And you know the hot news anchor that you always drool over?” Charlie continues.

“I do not  _drool.”_  Cas scoffs, crossing his arms. “I just have an interest in current affairs, Charlie.”

Charlie and Gabriel both give him  _identical are you fucking kidding me?_  looks.

“Okay, I might stare a little,” Cas admits, “But you both always look at the weather girl like she’s the last woman on earth!”

They both let out dreamy sighs at the mention of the weather girl.

“She’s hot, Cassie, even you have to admit that.” Gabriel says with a smirk.

“Anyway,” Charlie points. “Lover boy news anchor is right over there.”

Castiel’s eyes widen in shock, and his eyes follow the direction Charlie’s pointing in and he sees that the man, Dean the-hottest-news-anchor-around Winchester, in question is in fact standing on the other side of the street, doing a live broadcast.

 _He’s even better looking in person_ , Cas realises.

“So, what?” Cas asks. “Are you going to make me talk to him or something?”

Charlie and Gabriel share a look.

“No, Cas.” Charlie grins. “You have to go and kiss him. I  _dare_  you.”

Cas splutters, looking incredulously between Dean and Charlie. “After he finishes the broadcast, right?”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “What would be the fun in that?”

“No,” Cas shakes his head firmly. “I’ll do a lot of dares but being rejected by a straight man on live television is something I do not want to do.”

“Cassie, if that man is straight then I hate candy.” Gabriel scoffs. “No man with features that delicate doesn’t like a hot dog in his bun once in a while.”

 _“Gabriel!”_  Cas hisses, even though he knows Dean can’t hear him.

“Cas, if you do this then I’ll get you that bumblebee anthology thingy you’ve been getting a hard-on over at the bookstore for the past month.” Charlie says with a smile, knowing she’s won.

Cas sighs in defeat. He’d been wanting the anthology on the nature of bees for weeks, and Charlie  _knows_  how badly he wants it.

“Can I at least wait until he’s finished the broadcast?” Cas asks, even though he knows the answer will be no.

Charlie shakes her head.

“Fine, but you have to babysit Michael and Lucifer for the next month and give me the money.” Cas counters. Michael and Lucifer were the neighbour’s children that Cas was paid to babysit every Friday night, even though they were the brattiest children alive. Cas doesn’t even think he’s had a night babysitting them that didn’t end up in bruises and tears.

Charlie gapes  for a moment, before sagging her shoulders. “Fine, but you better give us a good fucking show, Cas.”

Cas smiles, and without replying, walks across the street. He timidly goes over to where Dean is stood in front of a large black camera, talking into a microphone.

Cas’ palms are sweaty as he pauses a few feet away from Dean, unsure of what to do. Dean hasn’t noticed him, yet; absorbed into the news story. Cas wonders whether he should just go over and grab Dean’s face and kiss him, or ask him first, or something. Cas doesn’t want to sexually harass the man, after all, even though he knows that kissing a stranger on the lips isn’t wholly ethical to begin with.

 _Fuck it,_ Cas thinks, _either way he’s going to reject me, so what does it matter?_

Cas takes a deep breath, before stomping towards Dean. When Cas is only a foot away, Dean turns to him with a puzzled frown on his face, but before he can ask what’s going on, Cas is cups Dean’s face in both hands and presses his lips to Dean’s.

The cameraman and Dean both make noises of surprise, and Cas is about to pull away when Dean begins to respond; relaxing in Cas’ grasp and moving his lips against Cas’. Dean’s hands move to Cas’ hips, microphone clattering to the ground, as Dean pulls Cas until their bodies are slotted together.

The cameraman clears his throat and Dean and Cas pull apart, sending wide-eyed looks towards the camera that’s still recording. Dean has a surprised look on his face, as though he’d forgotten all about where they were and the broadcast he was in the middle of.

“Uh-” Dean rubs the back of his neck, face flushing.

The three of them stand there for a moment, camera like an elephant in the room between them. Dean looks between the camera and Cas, before throwing up his hands in defeat.

“Screw it!” He exclaims. “Who even cares about the mayor election? Just vote for the old mayor. The other dude’s a homophobe.” Dean says, before grabbing Cas’ hand and tugging him down the street.

In the background, the sound of Charlie and Gabriel cheering and whistling can be heard.

When they round the corner onto the next street, Dean pulls them to a stop. “You’re okay with this, right?”

Cas nods, the shock of what just happened still resonating inside of him. He’d just made out with Dean Winchester on live television.

“Great,” Dean grins. “Let’s go get a coffee, huh?”


End file.
